The proposed clinical research study will investigate the effectiveness of a newly conceptualized procedure designed to increase the engagement rate of Hispanic drug abusing adolescents and their families into treatment. The experimental engagement condition, Structural Systems Engagement (SSE), based on structural systems theory, will be compared to an Engagement-As-Usual control condition designed to parallel the engagement activities that usually take place in out-patient centers. The relative effectiveness of the two engagement procedures will be determined by percentages of presenting families at the initial intake session. Process measures as well as the analyses of individual difference variables (e.g., demographic characteristics) will also be used to further delineate the relative impact of the two engagement conditions. Although the primary focus of the study is on engagement, the effects of treatment and any possible interaction with the particular engagement procedures used will also be investigated. Families will be given treatment, utilizing a structural modality developed at the Spanish Family Guidance Center--Brief Strategic Family Therapy--which has been shown to be effective in the treatment of drug abuse. With respect to the long term objectives in the field of drug abuse, this study seeks to refocus the approach to drug abuse service delivery by placing greater emphasis on engagement as an integral part of the service delivery process.